thedevilscarnivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Painted Doll
"What a pretty yet dangerous line, my love." The belle of Lucifer's ball, this beauty will test the true nature of your love. Are you man enough to resist her potion? The Painted Doll is a performer, typically an accomplice to other performers but can do her own act. She is also the one in charge of the Kissing Booth. One of the most beautiful members of the carnival, the Painted Doll does it all. She dances, plays music, and tempts every soul that crosses her path. Her beauty is marred by a series of cracks that run down the side of her face. How she received this is a mystery, though she may just be an imperfect porcelain doll discarded by God. History The Devil's Carnival: Episode 1 Painted Doll is first seen when she is applying her make up at the Big Top, where all the carnies were waiting for Ticket Keeper to announce who was going to have an act. When Ticket Keeper reveals she was chosen (without having to look at the list), she moves to stand behind him, all the while he smiles fondly at her, although she doesn't smile back. Shortly after that, Ticket Keeper asks her to find and cage the Scorpion as punishment for not showing up for the roll call while he gently touches her face. After Tamara helps Scorpion escape from the cage, he ditches her and goes to the Big Top, where he and Painted Doll start kissing passionately until Tamara walks in on them. When Tamara says that she should go away, Painted Doll nods her head in agreement and kisses Scorpion on the cheek until he pretends to choose Tamara over her as part of his act. Painted Doll then watches as Scorpion professes his love for the naive girl, ties her on the wheel and stabs her ("Trust Me"). When Tamara dies, Painted Doll sings about the girl's demise by retelling the fable of The Scorpion and The Frog ("Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale"). Painted Doll is not seen again until Ticket Keeper gathers all the carnies in the Big Top once again to announce the upcoming war with Heaven and gently touches Painted Doll's face as he tells everyone to be ready for war ("It's Off To Hell We Go"). The Devil's Carnival: Episode 2 Painted Doll's backstory will be revealed and she will talk, sing a duet with The Tamer and her relationship with carnies such as Scorpion will be further explored. Appearance Painted Doll is a beautiful, petite woman with curly light blonde hair between chin and shoulder-lenght with bangs that reach half her forehead and almost white pale skin. Her left eye is green while her right eye is blue. Her face has a series of cracks that run down the right side of her face and a little on the left side. She has long eyelashes and wears light eyeshadow, pink lipstick and the undamaged side of her face is powdered pink. She wears a beige corset that is cut in the middle and shows the entirety of her cleavage and some of her stomach with burgundy tulle sleeves, a large cream colored ribbon around her neck, a puffy burgundy tutu, red tights under torn, black fishnets and brown high heels. She has brown fingerless gloves with cream-colored ruffled arm guards, a tattered bandage tied on her upper right arm (to cover Emilie Autumn's tattoo). She wears a burgundy hairpiece made of tulle. Personality Painted Doll is quiet, elegant, sensual, mysterious, wildly unpredictable and enjoys attention. She is also bitter and scornful, although the reason for this is currently unknown. Relationships Ticket Keeper Painted Doll apparently gets along well with Ticket Keeper as they (especially him) always smile at each other whenever they reunite. Scorpion Painted Doll may be romantically involved with the Scorpion since they kissed passionately before Tamara interrupted them, although they would've done so to warn Tamara about him. When Painted Doll sang for the carnies, she paid the most attention to Scorpion whenever she approached the crowd and made him stand and dance with her for a short awhile at the end of her act ("Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale"). Their relationship will be further explored in Episode 2. Tamara Painted Doll may not like Tamara due to her having a crush on the Scorpion. In "Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale", Painted Doll expressed scorn for the girl's naivete. Songs *Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale Trivia *Painted Doll seems to enjoy kissing a lot as she runs the carnival's Kissing Booth and even kissed Tamara on the cheek. Gallery Painted_Doll_TDC.jpg|Dare you drink her cup of scorn? The Devil's Carnival: Episode 1 PD is called upon.png|Painted Doll is choosed to be part of an act PD is called upon 02.png Painted Doll and Scorpion.png Painted Doll and Scorpion 02.png Painted Doll and Scorpion 03.png|Painted Doll agrees in that Tamara should leave. Painted Doll kisses Scorpion.png Liar!.png Painted Doll watches the show.png Painted Doll watches the show 02.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 01.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 02.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 03.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 06.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 08.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 10.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 11.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 12.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 13.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 14.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 15.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 16.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 18.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 19.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 20.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 21.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 22.png Prick! Goes The Scopion's Tale 25.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 26.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 27.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 28.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 32.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 34.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 35.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 36.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 37.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 38.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 39.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 40.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 41.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 42.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 44.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 46.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 47.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 48.png Announcement.png Get ready for war.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Carnies Category:Major Demons Category:Carnies